martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Sovereign World
In the 33 Heavens, at the intersection point between the Divine Realm and Saint Convocation Heavens, there existed a newly established great world. This world had a history of a mere 200,000 years so far and was called the Human Sovereign World. It was a world created by the Human Sovereign Lin Ming. It was made using his total lifetime of studies, his Laws of heaven and man, as well as the infinite essence energy gathered from the 33 Heavens and Dark Abyss. This world was even broader than the Asura Road of the past. It was a holy land which every genius of the 33 Heavens yearned to visit! In the Human Sovereign World there were many precious cultivating training areas as well as many popular trial lands that people chased after in packs. When Lin Ming established the system of rules in this world, he included the wonderful mysteries of the Asura Road as well as the spiritual spaces of the Akashic Dream Universe. Many geniuses sharpened their weapons and hearts, putting forth every effort and thought into struggling to obtain a single spot to enter the smelting trials of the Human Sovereign World. This was a world created by that god-like existence of the 33 Heavens. He was a character who had climbed to the highest Laws of martial arts, and the trial spaces he created held all sorts of lucky chances and unbelievable treasures. It was so rich in resources that it was hard for the average man to imagine them. If one could obtain just a tiny bit of these treasures then it would be an inestimable benefit to a martial artist’s future road of cultivation. Not to mention the geniuses of the younger generation, even Empyreans and True Divinities wished to obtain certain inheritances. However, quotas for the Human Sovereign World’s trials were extremely rare. Although the Human Sovereign World was incredibly broad the number of trial lands was limited. Within the 33 Heavens, there was humanity, the saints, the spiritas, as well as the ancient races. With all the various races added together there was a countless number of races and wanting to bloom brightly amongst them was easier said than done! Trials After entering the Human Sovereign World, there were many trials and tests that one could take, and once one’s results reached a certain degree they could obtain a Human Sovereign Token! With a Human Sovereign Token, one could enter the Human Sovereign Pagoda. The Human Sovereign Pagoda was the final trial land that Lin Ming created, and it was similar to the Asura Road’s final trial of the past. The Asura Road’s final trial utilized the completion percentage as a tool for evaluation, and the Human Sovereign Pagoda was also the same. When Lin Ming created the Human Sovereign World, he emulated many settings and rules that were once in the Asura Road; this was all done in commemoration of the Asura Road Master. Story A great deal of energy and time had been spent in creating this world. One reason he did this was to obtain an even more perfect boundary of Heaven and Man by observing the process of creating a world. Another reason was to create more opportunities and allow the younger generation of the 33 Heavens to grow. Through the many years that Lin Ming cultivated the martial path he had obtained many comprehensions into martial arts and also learned of far too many cultivation methods. All of these things were precious treasures. Lin Ming didn’t plan to discriminate against anyone. As long as one possessed the talent and will, they could obtain these inheritances! Inheritances were far too important. If one had to investigate the reason as to why the great calamity 200,000 years ago had been so brutal and tragic, the main reason would be because of the vast difference in strength between the Dark Abyss and the races of the 33 Heavens. If it weren’t for Lin Ming being able to turn the tides of the war just in time, then the 33 Heavens would surely have been destroyed. Thus, Lin Ming wanted to restore the martial arts civilization of the 33 Heavens to the level that it reached 10 billion years ago, or even surpass that standard. If the martial world was bright and strong then masters would pour forth from the ranks of the 33 Heavens. Like this, Lin Ming would have no need to take action himself; the 33 Heavens would have the ability to resist other unknown calamities in the future. Because of this, Lin Ming had spared no effort when he created the Human Sovereign World. In particular when he was making the final Human Sovereign Pagoda, Lin Ming had come up with all possible means to create all sorts of exquisite tests and trials and also laid down rich rewards without hesitation. This was why the Human Sovereign Pagoda became the ultimate smelting trial that countless elites fervently wished for. There were all sorts of incomparably precious cultivation methods and heavenly materials inside that could make one’s eyes go red with jealousy. Not just that, but if one’s completion percentage was high enough then they could listen to that person give a lecture about the Laws, or there was even a chance to become that person’s secret disciple!Category:Lin Ming Category:33 Heavens Category:Beyond Divinity